The Journey of Elissa, the Grey Warden First
by beginnerwriter0321
Summary: Elissa is scared of the dark, scared of the unknown, sometimes even scared of her own shadow. But she must face all of these things to save her home. Will she be able to do it or will all of her fears keep her from fulfilling her destiny? Travel with her.


–Disclaimer– Bioware's story, I am just adding some depth and like another author said "...just playing in their sandbox." – Disclaimer –

Elissa Cousland stalks her opponent, circling around him. After already losing her helm, she couldn't let him get another hit in on her. He already taunts her about dual wielding instead of using a shield. Her preference is of the two blades to one. Elissa acknowledges the advantage and disadvantage of the shield and sword and the dual blades. She finds it easier for someone of her stature to use dual weapons. The opponent lunges at Elissa, she barely ducks in time as his sword slices at her. She goes in for a back stab but is easily dissuaded. The opponent brings down the hilt of his sword on her arm; hard enough for her to lose a blade. She barely recovers as she is knocked back on the ground; she rolls away as the opponent swings the heavy blade down on her. She uses her right foot and tries to trip him. The opponent falls awkwardly on the ground. Elissa gets up and tries to take advantage of the grounded opponent. As she stands over him with her short sword she loses focus and he knocks the blade free of her grasp. He rushes up and she is knocked over in the process. He holds the swords point to her throat.

"My lady, I believe you have lost for the day." He said removing his helm. Ser Gilmore stands over her with a wickedly sly grin on his face. Elissa's eyes fall on his face examining him and noticing every line and dirt mark. As her gaze lingers on his face, she felt her cheeks grow slightly red, betraying her feelings about Ser Gilmore. Elissa hopes he doesn't notice the red tinge in her cheek; she is trying to look everywhere but at him. She is most happy when she is spending time with Ser Gilmore, whether on the ground with a sword to her throat or getting her mabari, Mace, out of trouble.

He holds out his hand for her to take. She is staring at it like it was a snake about to bite her. She then notices that he forgotten a crucial statement. As he is hefting her up she pulls him down and held his own blade across his throat. "You didn't ask if I yield, dear ser." Elissa taunts with a wickedly big grin.

Ser Gilmore face explodes with laughter, his eyes sparkle and lite up with warmth. Many spectators began laughing as well. "She got you there!" A recruit yells.

"First time for everything," Gilmore jests back. "I yield, my lady." Bowing his head as far as he can, with the sword to his throat.

Elissa let up on the grasp on the sword and stood, she straightens herself out before holding her hand for Ser Gilmore. He looks at her hand judging if it was going to betray him. When he thought it was safe he took her hand and pulls himself up. "Thank you. That was fun." He said bowing to her before walking to the others guards that were giving him crap.

Standing there watching them all walk away. Her eyes, moving from each individual soldier, automatically sought Ser Gilmore in the group, his red hair full of dirt and dust following him as he walks away. Elissa feels happy with the atmosphere around the group and how they seem to deal with life. The group is happy and joking around. The thought of war is not visible in their conversations and gestures. With a smile she looks away from the group. She begins examining her arm where he hit her with his hilt, she knew that there was going to be a bruise. The swelling had already began. Shaking her head, she thought that it was unfair that he gave her the duel that she lost, without a doubt, with one simple rule left forgotten. The thoughts were swirling around her head as she began gathering her belongings.

New thoughts begin to swirl in her head, thoughts of war. She knew that Howe had already arrived. She slightly wonders if he brought his children with him. She likes the Howes but not enough for marriage. Arl Howe was always nice to her and didn't really push the thought of marriage, unlike her mother. In mid thought a soldier runs up to her and informs her that her father 'would like her presence' in the Main Hall. She puts her swords in their sheaths that she had latched across her back. The soldier and her made their way to the Main Hall. She is curious as to why her father called her there. She wonders if she is allowed to go to Ostagar. No one has said anything to her aboutit yet. She doesn't know if she wants to go or not. She is quite afraid of what is out there. She has made a few hunting trips with her father, brother and some of the guards. The guards taught her how to build a fire and how to catch something to eat. Once they showed her how to dig a place to use the restroom, laughter followed for weeks after that one. She never volunteered for that job again. She knew the basics and that was enough. But the unknown is the one thing that made her want to stay home.

Elissa is afraid of the dark, when she went hunting on occasion she always had Mace with her. That was and still is one of the only things that made her feel safe. When she was younger one of their trips, bandits attacked them. She felt that it was a very foolish move on their part to attack fully equipped campers. Back then she didn't know how to protect herself with short ranged weapons. She was only taught how to use bow. Her mother told her that a woman needs to protect the home as well as the men. But they did not need to be on the front lines. A story about some woman protecting her home with a bow always seemed to follow. Elissa enjoys and story about women warriors, whether with a bow from a distance or up close with the men. Her mother is a master with the bow, which caused her to be taught with it as well.

Once most of the men were occupied with the already introduced bandits, a few more made their way into camp. Elissa had no clue what to do. Mace was in front of her ready to strike. One of the men noticed them and waved for a few others over that way. "Looky here boys." He said in a whisper not wanting to alert any of the men in Elissa's party. Mace didn't take another second then sprung at him which caused the men to be surprised. Mace had the one that talked unconscious. He went after a second one but they weren't surprised anymore and knocked mace unconscious. By this time Elissa found a dagger and held it awkwardly in front of her. The men looked at her and laughed. Their laughter was loud enough that her father glanced her way and saw the predicament that she was in. He finished with the men he was and tried to get to Elissa as fast as he could.

Elissa had no clue that she had someone coming to her rescue, when the man approached her she stabbed him in the eye. He stumbled back and was of course angry. He was about to start talking when a sword pierced through him. Elissa lost consciousness at this time. When she awoke she was informed no more hunting. She fought this profusely. Her mother started taking her to what she called "proper lady parties." Elissa in her spare time started practicing with a sword. At first her mother disapproved but allowed it to continue as long as she didn't try to go on another hunting expedition.

She shakes the memory from her head as she enters the Main Hall to hear her father's baritone voice smoothly say, ""…troops will be here shortly?"

She walks up to her father's back as he was continuing the conversation with Howe. She looks at her father with pride in her eyes. Even with his back to her he is still a very imposing figure, one that she never wants to spar with until her training gets a lot better. As she approaches them they were still talking but Elissa wasn't listening. She was comparing Howe to her father. He seems weak and scrawny and easily nervous compared to her father's stern portrayal. Right then she knew how her father had beaten that man once but now Howe wanted to continue their relationship. She respected Howe for putting grudges aside. Her mind was brought back to the present with Howe saying ""I apologize for the delay, my lord. This is entirely my fault."

No, no," her father replies dismissively. "The appearance of the darkspawn in the south has us all scrambling, doesn't it? I only received the call from the king a few days ago, myself. I'll send my eldest off with my men. You and I will ride tomorrow, just like the old days."

"True," Howe drawls, "though we both had less gray in our hair then. And we fought _Orlesians_, not…monsters."

Her father laughs. "At least the smell will be the same." He catches sight of her out of the corner of his eye. "I'm sorry, pup, I didn't see you there. Howe – you remember my daughter?"

Howe looks at Elissa and sizes her up. "I see she has become a lovely young woman; pleased to see you again my dear."

Elissa smiles at Howe "Same to you, Arl Howe."

"My son Thomas asked after you. Perhaps I should bring him with me next time."

Elissa honestly doesn't think much of Thomas. And she isn't going to have an arranged marriage. She gaffs at the thought. But she knows her mother wants her to marry soon. She inwardly sighs "I would like that, my lord." Hoping this good behavior gets back to her mother, and maybe her mother will let her train more without much argument.

Howe's face is contorting in what appears to her to be a smile. "Good he'll be pleased you remembered him."

Bryce seems content with her answer and spoke before Howe could say more. "At any rate pup, I summoned you here for a reason. While your brother and I are both away, I am leaving you in charge of the castle."

Elissa, to say the least, finds this very surprising. She thought her mother would be put in charge. "I'll do my best father." She doesn't want to disappoint him in any way. And with the help pf her mother, she is positive it would be alright.

Bryce smiles at her "Now, that's what I like to hear. Only a token of forces will be remaining here, and you must keep peace in the region. You know what they say about mice when the cat is away, yes." Elissa rolls her eyes, she had heard this quite a few times from nan, as well. "There is also someone you must meet." Her father turns towards the guards "Please show Duncan in."

The guard signals for the doors to open. Duncan walks in, his pitch black hair is tied in a short pony tail. He is in full armor, a symbol of a griffon on the breastplate. She sees two sword handle sticking from his back. Elissa smiles knowing someone else dual wields, just as she does. Elissa is still looking him over when a light catches her eye and she sees that he has a golden earring in one of his ears. His face looks as if it had seen so much of the world that he is ready to turn in.

"It is an honor to be a guest in your hall Teyrn Cousland," Duncan's voice resounds with a hint of an accent Elissa is not familiar with.

Howe's head snaps when he sees Duncan. "Your lordship, you did not mention that a Grey Warden would be present."

"Duncan arrived just recently, unannounced. Is there a problem?" Bryce Cousland asks unaware of any problems.

Howe still looks unease as he replies, "Of course not, but a guest of this stature demands certain… protocol. I am at a disadvantage."

Bryce dismisses his old friends warning. "It's rare we have the opportunity to shelter such an important guest. Pup, Brother Aldan has taught you who they Grey Wardens were?" Elissa nods her head to her father. Remembering all the stories she heard about the Wardens. "They are heros of legend who ended the Blights and saved us all. Duncan is here looking for recruits before joining us and his fellow Grey Wardens in the south. I believe he has his eye on Ser Gilmore."

Elissa thinks there is no one better here, in Highever, than Ser Gilmore to join the Grey Wardens. She knows she would miss him, his jaunts and practices, especially the smile and he red hair. She smils at the thought of Ser Gilmore, her smile fades as she sees the Grey Warden eying her ever so carefully.

"If I might be so bold, I would suggest that your daughter would also make an excellent candidate." Duncan states cautiously.

Elissa is stunned; she doesn't think she would be cut out for it. She is good with fighting and defending herself. But killing someone, she doesn't know about. Before she could get a word out her father stands in front of her. It seems he is trying to protect her from an invisible force that Duncan somehow possesses. "Honor though that may be, this is my _daughter_ we're talking about."

Elissa opens her mouth to say something, but Arl Howe interrupts by saying"You did just finish saying that Grey Warden are hero's, old friend." Arl Howe seems pleased with her father's defensive nature against the Grey Warden.

"I've not so many children that I'll gladly see them all off to battle," her father states backing up his defensive nature. "Unless you intend to invoke the Right of Conscription…"

"Have no fear. While we need as many good recruits as possible, I've no intention of forcing the issue." Duncan says to keep the peace. Elissa is wondering what the Right of Conscription is. She seems to have forgotten about it from her lectures, if it was even mentioned. She did fall asleep through some of them. Her tutor just has a monotone voice and a knack for repeating the boring stuff.

Her father continues to look at Duncan to make sure what he said was true. Her father then faces her again. "Pup, can you ensure that Duncans request are seen to while I am gone?"

Elissa is elated with the possibility that the Grey Warden is going to stay here for a little bit after her father had left. Maybe she could learn more of his group and possibly join them in the future. Personally she doesn't want to get married. This might help keep her mother off her back if she joins them. "Of course father." Elissa replies politely. Her father stands back facing everyone, his attention sill on her.

"In the meantime, Find Fergus and tell him to lead the troops to Ostagar ahead of me."

"But I would like to talk with Duncan father." Elissa replies batting her eyes.

"You'll have plenty of time after we're gone. We must discuss the battle plans in the south. Be a good lass and do as I ask. We'll talk soon." She knew when she is dismissed.

She stands there for a moment debating whether or not to approach Duncan. She decides against it and left the Main Hall. She is slowly making her way to her brother's room when Ser Gilmore catches up with her. "There you are! I had wondered where you ran off to after our bout. Your mother told me the Teyrn had called you and I didn't want to interrupt. Your hound has the kitchen staff in an uproar. Nan is threatening to leave, once again." He says with that smile, Elissa is enraptured by, on his face.

Elissa laughs out loud, at her dog and to try and hide her reaction to his smile. "Mace only does that to rile nan up."

"Your mother disagrees. She insists you collect the dog, and quickly, anyone else but the master, in your case, mistress, risks having his arm bitten off." Ser Gilmore says trying to keep a straight face. "I'll keep you company until we have Mace if you like?" His tone was off a little Elissa thought.

"Sounds like an adventure Ser." Elissa says with a broad grin on her face.

"To the kitchen then, my lady; just follow the yelling, if Nan is not happy she makes everyone know it."

A/N: I had a very nice person beta this for me. I thank them for it! R&R are all welcome! This is my version of Elissa and how she views the world and the changing times! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. -Blessings-


End file.
